Seto and yugi's little sisters
by Through the shadows shadow
Summary: seto and yugi have little sister and this is how they grow up with there brother from babies to toddlers to kids to teenagers to adults.
1. Chapter 1 finding priscilla

**Kiba's little sister**

* * *

By me the moon princess priscilla

moon : well here it is kiba's little sister now that's a twist if you ask me ^^

Kiba : oh great

moon: oh shut up it wont hurt you !

Kiba: ( groans )

moon: (growls at seto )

moon : that's what I thought . I don't own yuigoh but that would be a dream anyway enjoy my story! There is also a twist but that's something else.

Pricilla : (giggles)

* * *

Saturday morning

Seto woke up to the door to his mansion ringing a servant answered the door OH MY! one of the servants said . Mr. kiba you might want to see this the servant said. Seto and mokuba came down the stairs only to find a baby in a basket rapped in a blanket sound asleep . WHAT THE !? Seto said . the baby had black hair and light blue eyes . They had said it was a girl. Seto became attached to the baby girl and gave her the name Priscilla .. There was a note in the bottom of the basket saying ….. …..

Dear Mr. kiba please take care of my baby I am not able to thank you .

In the middle of the night seto woke up to a baby crying and all of the servants have gone home and seto was up all night taking care of Priscilla . she was a sleep all day why is she crying now! Thought seto .

The next morning seto woke up in his room with Priscilla in his arms sound asleep .The time was 11: 30 seto had to wake the baby which meant the crying was about to start but instead she woke up with out the crying.

Her blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight . seto had taken her out for a walk in the garden. When he heard a hi kiba it was yugi and the gang . joey had asked about Priscilla kiba had said shes my little sister,. Seto had invited them in to see his new little sister . yugi wanted to hold Priscilla and seto let him the group had all awed as soon a she yawned . Yugi and the gang had to go one of the servant lead them out .

1 YEAR LATER

It was Priscilla's 1 birthday and she could bubba and uppy which meant up . She was attached to seto because she was shy and when seto was business meeting she would sit on seto's lap and when she got ancey seto would give Priscilla to mokuba . And she would play on the floor with mokuba . Priscilla you are something. said kiba.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter R&R

Skull : Next yugi's little sister ^^

Yugi : yay ! a little sister !

Skull: ^^


	2. Chapter 2 THE PARTY

**Chapter 2 Priscilla' birthday! And yugi's sister ?**

Skull: next chapter hope you like it .

Priscilla : moon moon!

Kiba : What ?

Skull: anyway this chapter is a doussy!

It was Priscilla's birthday and all seto's friends were invited which wasn't very many so he also invited yugi and the gang . the party is also where Priscilla said her first word ! kiba was laughing with his friends when Priscilla was crying say bubba ! bubba ! sobbing because she had cake in her face and she didn't like that so kiba cleaned her up and put her down for a nap .

Yugi got home after the party grandpa isn't home I wonder where he isyugi said. When yugi got to the door there was a basket and an note on the top of the of the basket reading …. **Dear father, take care of her . I am sorry to leave a child again in your shoes by the way father her name is laya . thank you father.**

Yugi opened the basket only to find a baby like the note had said the baby had purple hair and light purple eyes . yugi's grandfather had came home and yugi was trying to make the baby stop crying and yugi's grandpa read the note and let me see her yugi quickly hand the baby off .yugi went upstairs thinking why isn't my mom never around?

Seto had gone to get Priscilla from her nap and when seto walked in her room she was already awake saying bubba bubba uppy uppy . seto picked Priscilla up like she had sad later that night seto was trying to get Priscilla to go to sleep but she was so fascinated with the moon and night she wouldn't go to sleep all she said moon whe moon . Seto finally got Priscilla to go to sleep . Seto thought to him self what am I going to do with her when I'm at school ?She cant stay here alone and the servants aren't here when I'm at school . Maybe she could come with I can explain to the teachers why and pay them to let her stay .

The next day at school seto had convinced them to let Priscilla stay before class started everyone was interested Priscilla . One of the students was fascinated with how long her hair was for a 1year old. Class had started and Priscilla was a sleep thought the class and then the whole school day until the limo picked seto and mokuba up from school the she woke in the car and was pulling moukba's hair while seto was trying to make her stop until she got hungry then she started to cry .As soon as they got in house seto got her some food . It was 8:00 Priscilla once again was fascinated with the moon and stars so seto went out on the balcony to see what that would do after 5 minutes she fell asleep and seto went back inside a put her in her crib .

Skull : hope you like this chapter more on the way ! this is going to a long story because it shows them grow in up . R&R


	3. Chapter 3 laya and priscilla

**Chapter 3 Priscilla's first step and 2** **nd** **birthday and laya's 1 birthday**

It was Priscilla's 2nd birthday the yugi and the gang and yugis little sister laya was invited mostly because laya it Priscilla's best friend. Well the two girls were in the playpen the gang and seto where talking yugi had mention that it was laya's birthday too. Seto had told a chef put the two girl's names on the cake.

Though laya was a year younger than Priscilla was they share the same birthday. Their friendship relied on their brothers.

When it was cake time Priscilla stood up .as soon as seto heard BUBBA ! Seto looked at Priscilla and she was trying to walk seto had picked her up and everyone turned there attention to Priscilla and laya was clapping as she could already walk. However, seto carried Priscilla to the cake and laya held yugi's hand to the cake . When the girls got there cake the threw it around at each other giggling and the yugi and seto and the gang where laughing at the girls . yugi stop the cake fight and had to take laya home .

Come on laya time to go home. Yugi said.

NO! ( threw cake at yugi ) laya said.

Laya ! yugi said.

Sowwy browther . laya said..

Laya we don't do that !

Looks like laya's got spunk !. Joey butted in.

Shut up Joey . don't give her ides .yugi said . ( rolls eyes )

Laya …lets…go…home…now! Said yugi.

Yugi pulls laya out of the highchair and puts her on the ground then holds her hand to go home. yugi and laya leave from the party and sees Priscilla's wings pop out . Laya looks at Priscilla and sees Priscilla's wings and says brwber look ! laya says . no laya we have to go home and see grandpa . yugi said. fine brwber! laya said.

Priscilla sees her wings and try to move them well seto was trying to figure out where they came from and before he could touch them Priscilla was up in the air .

Priscilla was up in the air and sees her wings folding and fading away and starts falling and Priscilla screams BUBBA!

Priscilla I got you ! seto said . Mokuba was trying to save Priscilla as well . Joey looks up and sees Priscilla about to fall on him .ow why dose this always happen to me. Joey said. S…Sorry joe joe. Priscilla said. Its ok Priscilla I know your big brother tried to save you. joey said.(rich boy you are going to pay ) joey thought. ( Wheeler is going to pay for touching my little sister )seto thought. When Priscilla got her present it was a wolf pup she named shadow and he was black with blue eyes and a second wolf pup she named stardust . stardust was light blue hair hanging on one side of her face and her body was a dark blue .

MY THANK YOU NOTES AND NOTES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ok thank you all for reading this chapter sorry it took so long

I would like to thank my co-another yugi's sister laya sun princess

My kitten blackstar for inspiring shadow

And my dog cindy for inspiring stardust

And my mother for inspiring me it was her love for me that inspired this story

laya is my best friend and I couldn't have done this with out her

SO THANK YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4 the beach

**Chapter 4 the beach**

 **Ok little authors note. This is when Priscilla and laya meet marik, malik, ryou and bakura. Marik and bakura have different bodies**. **I also skipped a few birthdays and Priscilla and laya are both 5 but Priscilla is a few months older. Any way enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and seto, mokuba and Priscilla where going to the beach when seto got a phone call and it was yugi .

Hello ?said seto .

Can I speak with seto kiba please ? yugi said .

This is him. who is this ?seto said.

Its yugi I was wondering if you could watch laya ?said yugi.

Sure she and laya can play in the sand .seto said

Sand? Said yugi .

Yeah we are going too the beach .said seto .

Ok .said yugi .

Seto picked up laya and they went to too the beach. When they got there laya and Priscilla where pulling seto to go to the beach and finely they got to seto beach house .when laya and Priscilla were digging in the sand Priscilla had found a necklace that looked like a crescent moon and she put it around her neck and her wings popped out and she showed seto this necklace and he said if you want it you can have it. Its pretty that's for sure and it looks beautiful on you Priscilla .After 5 minutes Pricilla found another half to the necklace that looked like the other half of the crescent moon necklace seto took the other half .Priscilla said that the necklace was blue and how blue was her favorite color . It was 4:00 seto said it was time to go home when seto was packing up he heard the girls talking to someone. Seto had walked over to where the girls are and he saw marik talking to them. Seto stood on the sidelines and listened to their conversation .

Hello little ones who are you? Marik said.

( laya hiding behind Priscilla ) who are you ?said Priscilla. ( Priscilla's eyes narrowed )

I'm marik . marik said.

Well I'm Priscilla and she's laya (pointing to laya)said Priscilla .

I noticed your necklace. Said marik

My necklace? Said Priscilla (looking down at it).

Yes, you see that necklace is very special it has power only the chosen one can use and if any one else try's to touch it they are zapped but it didn't zap you so you must be the chosen one . marik said .

What kind of powers ? Priscilla asked.

Well you are a princess of the moon so you raise the moon (marik was interrupted by Priscilla)

So does that mean I also raise the stars? Priscilla asked .

Yes, but with this necklace you must be very careful for there is great power and reasonability .since you are a princess ( has a small black crown behind his back) a princess must have a crown said marik .( placing the crown on Priscilla ) well princess I must go goodbye said marik.

Bye bye. said Priscilla .

Seto came out of the house and asked who was that . Priscilla said his name was marik . oh, you know I know him seto said. really ?Priscilla said

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THANK YOU**

 **Thank you for reading**

* * *

 **IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S ! please if you have any idea's review**

 **My thank yous**

 **I would like to thank my best friend yugi's sister laya sun princess**

 **My cats witch one is very old and we don't know how much longer we will have her**

 **My dog**  
 **my grandma**

 **My dad**

 **My mom and you guy's**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING ! next up Priscilla and Laya's first day of school**


	5. Chapter 5 the sun necklace and school

**Chapter 5 the sun necklace and the first day of school and the tragedy**

* * *

It was 5:00 and yugi was at the kiba manor it getting laya so they can go home . on yugi and laya's way home laya go's off in an ally way yugi was half way home before he knew laya had gone off in that ally . well laya was off in the ally she saw something shiny and she went for it. When yugi saw her she had the necklace and wings like priscilla's wings only priscilla's wing were blue and laya's wings where white before a man came out of the ally way and said hey give me that you runt, laya started crying .

Can I buy it from you ? my sister relly seems to like it . yugi said

Sure kid for $12.00 .the man said .

Yugi paid the $12.00 and put it around laya's neck and said … come on laya lets go home yugi said holding laya's hand walking fast to get away from the man .

Laya don't you wander off alone again do you know what could have happened to you . You could have got taking away from me and grandpa laya when I didn't see you I was worried sick ! Don't ever do that again ! yugi said .

Sorry brother I just saw this and wanted it . laya said.

Fine lets walk quietly home. 'yugi said.

When yugi and laya got home they knew something was wrong yugi said laya stay here . laya stood there motionless listening to her brother . when yugi was in the game shop what yugi saw was unbelievable his grandpa was laying there on the bed dead ! ….

The first day of school

Class this is laya motu and this is Priscilla kiba (all says hello)

Thank you to all especily my best friend


	6. Chapter 6 the first day of school

**Chapter 6 the first day school**

 **The bell rings for the domino elementary school**

* * *

Hello class my name is Mrs. Dean .let's introduce are selves I will say your name and you'll stand up and say something about your life.

Laya Muto .said the teacher

Hi I'm laya and I'm yugi Muto's little sister .said laya

Very good dear. Nathan Ishtar .said Mrs. Dean

Hello. Said Nathan .

Don't you want to say something about your life? Asked Mrs. Dean

Fine. Said Nathan I'm Malik Ishtar's little brother .

Um yes thank you .said mrs. Dean . Priscilla kiba

Hi I'm Priscilla and my brother is seto and mokuba kiba. I also have two wolves shadow and stardust . said priscilla

That's great honey Aaron Bakura.

Hi my brother is Ryou bakura .

By the time the class was done with names it was 10:30 and 11:00 was lunch time. Play until lunch.

Priscilla and Laya were playing with blocks when Nathan walks up behind Priscilla and tapes her on the shoulder.(Priscilla turns around)

Hi….said Nathan.

Hello…said Aaron

Hi! Said Priscilla.

We were wondering if you could play with you? Nathan asked.

Yes! Priscilla and laya both said.

Thanks! Nathan and Aaron both said.

15 minutes later

* * *

Lunch time and the four sat together.

Priscilla where's your lunch? Nathan asked.

Oh my brother's bringing it. Priscilla said.

oh ok. So you're the moon princess. Said Nathan.

yup. said Priscilla.

you're the sun princess. Said Aaron .

Yup. Said laya.

So that's why you ware the crowns and the necklaces to show what you rule. Nathan said .

Yup. Priscilla and laya both said.

Seto walks up behind Priscilla seto touch Priscilla's shoulder Priscilla turns around to hug her brother.

Here's your lunch now I have to go back to my school. Seto said.

okay thanks seto. Said Priscilla.

* * *

After lunch the class went outside to play when Priscilla saw shadow and stardust . Priscilla runs over to them .

What are you guys doing here? Priscilla asked.

Stardust and shadow's tails are waging. Priscilla asked the teacher if stardust and shadow could stay and the teach said yes Priscilla had always kept there collar's in her pocket because shadow could be a bit aggressive to anyone who came near his person except laya so star dust was a kind wolf she would let people play with Priscilla if she sensed they were good but if she sensed badness in them she would bark and shadow would come and he would attack.

The class was outside for 2 hours before it was time to go home . Priscilla called the limo to go home and laya went too because yugi picked laya yup at the kiba mansion because yugi and seto got off at 4:00 . Nathan and Aaron went to get ice cream .

* * *

 **Ok now time for the thank you notes !**

* * *

 **My B.F.F for tipping this chapter well I was working on a dumb project**

 **Thank you yugi sister laya sun princess**

* * *

 **Ok authors note**

* * *

 **This is a mix of my little pony with Luna / nightmare moon and celestia excepted I changed the names to radiance / nightmare shadow(moon) ( not ponys) and princess angle (sun )**

 **NEXT CHAPTER THE SLUMBER PARTY !**


	7. Chapter 7 the problem

*** WARNING SOME VILONCE AND CUSS WORDS ***

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing life has been hectic anyway on to chapter 7 now I said that there would be a slumber party but I thought that I would skip a few years to the good stuff like in high school**. **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! FOR STARCLAN SAKE WHY DO I KEEP HAVING TO REPEAT MYSELF ITS LIKE MEOWING TO A TREE! Look if I owned yugioh there would be a lot of yaoi (boyxboy). I also don't own any song Priscilla or Laya ect. Listen to those belong to their owners. Let me catch you guys up also sweetie and magic were real and really passed away (I'm sorry … so sorry I couldn't save you magic *starts crying*) magic was 18 when she passed away and sweetie well it's to tragic to talk about. *cry's nonstop* REST IN PEACE MAGIC AND SWEETIE MY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH….**

 **Priscilla: is going though depression because of bullying and the loss of her beloved black cat magic, she likes to go into the woods too be alone, her anger is higher than ever because nobody loves her moon, age 15**

 **Laya: has gotten even shyer is also going though depression sometimes fallows Priscilla in the woods but loses her, is also grieving for the loss of her beloved black cat sweetie, age 14**

 **Nathan: has gotten more reckless, age 15**

 **Aron: has gotten in to a lot of fights also is suffering though depression, age 14**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7 the bullies**

* * *

Monday morning Priscilla was up blaring music and the song was dollhouse singing some of the words

Priscilla's POV

"I see things that nobody else sees" I sang

"Priscilla come on, Laya is here"

I couldn't hear much of what my brother said but "you can go up if you wish Laya" next thing I know there was a knock on my door and I say "enter"

"hey pris you know I have some good news you know the science fair last week well I have the results back."

"Yeah who won laya?"

"Well it seems if you and I have won pris."

"Really isn't the prize a gift card to Applebee's."

"Yeah I guess it would be cool I've never been there before."

'maybe I could get seto to bring us there one day… but somethings up with laya I don't know what yet she looks upset buy the look of her face I know all too well the fake smile trick I should know I do it every day and with this shadow creature following me doesn't help.'

"hey Priscilla you alright?" asked laya

"yeah I'm just thinking about something."

"SETO! WE'ER GOING TOO SCHOOL!"

" Alright I take it your walking." said seto

"Sorry I thought you were in your office. and yes we are walking."

"Bye girls." Seto said

* * *

 **On the way too school**

"So laya you look upset what's wrong you can tell me anything you know I told you about magic died."

"well it's just my cat sweetie past away a stray dog got to her and well…. you can figure the rest out" *starts crying instantly*

"laya why in starclans name didn't you just tell me."

"well I didn't want to seem weak… plus you were grieving for magic…" * hugs Priscilla for comfort priscilla puts her hand on laya's back in a comforting hug.*

" oh laya …you can always tell me no matter what…"

" I'm sorry…"

'so that's what she was so upset about losing the one that under stands you I understand her pain' 'I better tell the boys so they no not to tease her argh today is going to bad especially with laya like this…..'

'as soon as I separated from my friends… the bullying happens they punch me until I bleed the scratch me call me names like "runt, fuck up, bitch "in history class they tell us how cutting your self would relieve stress ….. so I gave it a try I have to hide the cuts from seto and every buddy it's like I'm in a box… that never opens….I want to scream but I cant…. And then I hear a voice it sounds like… Aron ! What's he doing getting in another fight…. I feel so sleepy and I hear laya and Nathan I'm going to sleep…..'

* * *

 **Aron's POV**

'I heard priscilla scream and cries god damn bullies why can't they just leave her alone!'

"Nathan go get the principle!"

"Laya go get the nurse!"

"b…but what about you !" said laya

"I'll get them off of her!"

"Ok don't hurt yourself "said laya

'I'll try' 'damn this guys just won't quit'

' but when I finally get to priscilla….. there was blood so much blood…. And some of it from her head she was knocked out when laya get to her she was crying over her body well Nathan was just saying

" she's ok right? "

"I don't know Nathan I really don't"

'Well laya was just saying'

" Priscilla get up ! PRISCILLA GET UP! "

'NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER NOT YET! '

' finally the nurse is here and calls an ambulance' 'well the principle calls her brother seto'

'the ambulance gets here and priscilla is taken away her brothers tell us to come and so dose yugi and joey'

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER laya's POV**

'don't know if Priscilla's ok she been in surgery for the last 15 minutes my brothers here trying to comfort me but it's not helping. I just want to know how she is if I lose one more person I care about I don't know what I would do and seto is pacing like crazy not knowing what happened to his sister can't be easy.'

'An hour has pasted and know word about priscilla'

"Come on seto have a seat" said yugi

" how can I have a seat when I don't know what happened to priscilla."

Moments later a nurse comes to us "who's here for priscilla kiba"

Seto was right there "are your her guardian?" asked the nurse

"yes I am "said seto

"Alright she's out of surgery there was a knife in the back of her head and scratches on her eyes I'm afraid she will never see again the knives these children had well cut her eyes enough that her sight is gone …and she lost a lot of blood….you may see her if you wish she's in recovery." the nurse said

We all went to see priscilla there were two IV's in her arms one with Celine and one with blood in it and bandages on her head and around her eyes and a tube down her throat giving her oxygen and one down her nose to keep her hydrated .

'it's hard to see your best friend like that hooked up to all those machines… I've never seen the boys so quite'

And then bakura and mailk arrive "what happened to her?" they asked

"We will explain it later" Aron and Nathan said

* * *

 **AUTHORS** **NOTE**

 **Ok sorry if this chapter ruined your day its just that I was planning this for a while so … yeah but the next chapter will be better**

 **Next : I really don't know yet**

 **Thank you to my best friend yugissisterlayasunprincess**


	8. Chapter 8 she will never see agian

Chapter 8 she will never see again …. And getting home and living with being blind

Ok so I know I updated late last night but I'm back to the story writing this weekend any way on with the story

I also do not own yugioh or any songs in the chapter

Enjoy!

Priscilla has been in the hospital for 3 weeks to watch hear healing they haven't removed the bandage's

yet.. but the tubes are out of her.

 **Priscila's POV**

'I don't know where I am…. It smells like the hospital…. But I can sense there's someone else here… but who? Seto, laya, Aron, maybe Nathan….? I have to know!'

"who's there? Help me please I don't know where I am and don't know how I got here!" 'and then I can hear a nurse say "your finally up! I will go get your brother he has been worried sick about you and your friends and your bandages can be removed today let me go get your brother a tell the doctor." 'what bandages?! I still don't know what the hell happened !' 'the doctor gets here before my brother..' 'I want my brother….'

"hello priscilla I am Dr. Sutter now I have some bad news about your eyes….. but I would like to wait until your brother gets here. *starts removing the bandages* you've been through so much in the last 3 weeks….."

'What! 3 weeks that's how long I've been here!'

"now that your brother is here I'm afraid that I have to tell you that you will never see again the knives those kids had were ….well they cut your eyes… you can open and close your eyes but know they show the signs of blindness or in other words they have the blur in them we tried everything we could do. But without sight your senses are stronger your smell and hearing and we think you can go home today. Let me get the paper work ready." 'what! I can't see oh no why did this happen to me I never did anything wrong why is starclan punishing me!? Then I sense that Dr. Sutter has left and I open my eyes

' I can hear laya she's coming to see me!' "priscilla I think you should get up and walk around it would be best if we meet laya in the halls and show her your ok." Said seto "O….ok " 'I had no reason to disagree with my brother it was hard but once I got the hang of it was easy I was still weak when I got to laya I had to put my hands out to feel for her since I can't see so what else am I supposed to do and seto is trying to guide me but I don't want him to if I'm going to be like this forever I have to learn to do it on my own and I heard cheers for me…but why I don't deserve them I'm guessing the nurses are all cheering. I stumble a lot and fall once I feel so useless.'

 **Laya's POV**

'Once I saw priscilla walking and stumble I walk slowly to her I put my hand out and she felt it and immediately hugged me and started crying in my arm so I start to cry to I'm just happy to know she's ok. she tells me that she's going home today. then next week she's coming to school.

 **Aron's POV**

'So [a week has pasted since priscilla got out and I and laya have not left her side but I can't help that I like her a little bit I don't know what it is….'

 **Ok sorry its short I have some what of a writers block sorry…**

 **Thanks laya for the help**


	9. Chapter 9 the miracle and the crush

**Chapter 9: The miracle and crush and revile of the secret**

 **WARNING: SOME CUSS WORDS**

 **Ok this is one month after the "Accident" and this chapter is mostly about laya and her neckless spirit Angel, some of the ages have changed so I'm going to show this again, oh and people message me and say "please do a lemon!" well no I will not do a lemon and I'm not good at them and little 10 year olds read this! ( I may do a lemon later on when laya and priscilla are adults, but don't bug me I will get to some time.) and thank you artwillflty for the fan art**

 **Priscilla: is going though depression because of bullying and the loss of her beloved black cat magic, she likes to go into the woods too be alone. She goes into the woods to spend time with the 4 clans, to her anger is higher than ever because nobody loves her moon, is also blind so far….. age 15**

 **Laya: has gotten even shyer is also going though depression sometimes fallows Priscilla in the woods but loses her, is also grieving for the loss of her beloved black cat sweetie, age 14**

 **Nathan: has gotten more reckless, has a crush on laya, age 15**

 **Aron: has gotten in to a lot of fights also has a crush on priscilla for her tough spirit, age 15**

* * *

 **Laya's POV**

'I was in my room talking to angel and we were talking about priscilla and how she needs help a lot but doesn't want any help.

"I don't like to see priscilla like this she doesn't know what she wants" laya said

"Well….laya there is a way to fix her eyes." Said Angel

"Really! How?" laya exclaimed

Well I could heal her eyes with my powers but.. she will have to be asleep, it won't hurt her at all." Said Angel

"Okay…."said laya

'I just hope she'll be happy with being able to see again.'

* * *

 **Aron's POV**

'I don't know whether I should tell her. Laya said just tell her you'll feel better to get it off my chest. So tomorrow at school I've decided to tell her to be honest I'm a bit nervous.

 **The next morning laya's POV**

'The next morning priscilla walks in and says, I hope Aron tells her how much he cares for her.'

"MY EYES ARE FIXED! How the hell is it possible?" priscilla said

"Well we will have to talk about that later…." Said laya

"Okay then what are we.. tal… ahhhh, what the hell are you doing laya?!" said priscilla

* * *

 **Aron's POV**

(Laya grabbing both Aron and priscilla by the arm dragging them to the supply closet.)

"You won't go back until Aron tells you something."

"What! Laya I have helbing first period and you know how strict she is!" said priscilla

"I know I'll let you out when Aron tells you something." said laya (laya leaves)

"Ok Aron what do you want to tell me." Priscilla asked

"Ok well…. I kinda like you more than just a friend." Aron said nervously

"I kinda feel the same way, I just thought you liked Becky I mean she's always talking to you and flirting with you." Said priscilla

"WHAT BECKY! No, I knew she was flirting with me but I told her I like someone else, plus she will go out with anyone just for sex. And she said I'll regret not going out with her, as if." Said Aron

"Yeah I guess so." Said priscilla

"so do you wanna be my girlfriend now?" asked aron

"Yeah I'd like that." Said priscilla

"Well we got to go to Helbing's now or she will be pissed" said aron

* * *

 **Well this is it for now could not think of anything else and thank you laya for helping out with my writer's block I'm going to post later once I get the chance life is busy you know. i might do a new story a gravity falls yoai with dipper and bill ,bye**


End file.
